The Life That Has No End
by Rose the packs Fang
Summary: Its a story about Max,Ella,and the girls life's after they think the whole flock is dead. Has Percy Jackson but not that much. T cause I'm werid that way! Years after MAX!
1. NEEDED INFO

_**NEEDED INFORMATION**_

Max is 21

Max is the Chief cop

Max lost her family and her love at age 17 she had to choose kill them or watch them die she chose to watch them die

After the death of her family Max saved the world

She saved all the experiments that she could and they live with her mom

Ella had three kids with Iggy that he does not know about

Their names are Winter, Dakota, and Rose all girls

Rose stays with Max all the time

Ella got wings and powers

Ella's powers are force fields and invisibility

Max got new powers that are that she can shape-shift, has telekenisis, can change the weather, can talk to and control animals and plants as well as her super speed which she can do while flying and running now

The police are the only ones that know about Max's wings and powers

Maximum's new name is Sasha Smith

Sasha has brown hair

All of Sasha's family got fake/new names

Ella's daughters look double their age because of their height


	2. Chapter 1!

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not an old man that sees mutants in his dreams so move on.**

**Bold=Me!**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

New houses, new houses. "That one." "That one is so far away I thought that you would go for that one." said Tina my realistate agent. "But WE WANT that one."

_**2 weeks later**_

"Rose could you move this box please"

"Ok mommy" "

"No baby its Auntie"

"Ok Auntie" ahh…super strength….Iggy had that. Shit I'm crying.

"Rose you have school tomorrow and I have work so I want you to go to bed and I will go meet the neighbors"

"No I meet neighbors too."

"OK, come on" I said smiling she looks so much like her "dad" (HINT, HINT)** (AN: not really but in Max's/Sasha's heart she is)**. As we walked over from our yard to our neighbors I had the feeling that we were being watched.

"Bella is that you?" I asked at the same time

Rose screamed "MOMMY!!"

"Bella want to meet the neighbors?"

"Yeah, that would be great"

"Hey where's Winter and Dakota?"

"At your house" she answered. I was going to say something back but the door was opening.

"Blocks" I whispered. You can never be _too _safe.

"Hi you must be Sasha, but who are you two?" said a girl that looked about 16, as she pointed at Ella and Rose.

"I'm Bella and you are?"

"Nicole, and David the neighbors are here!"

"Ok, ok" replied some guy's voice _behind_ us.

"Mommy, where'd you go?"

"Over here, I found a bunny Sasha."

"Ok, give him here" as I got the bunny I saw someone looking outside through the window.

"Rose, go to the house and get your sisters." Ella commanded but whispered so no one can hear.

"Weird, weird, not right, not right," was all the bunny, Fred, said. As I told Ella this five more teenagers walked down the stairs and one teenager came out from behind us.

"Hello" they all said together. Ok….creepy!

"I'm Sarah" said a mocha girl that looked about 21.

"I'm Sam" a blonde boy with blue spikes that looked about 18 said.

"I'm Ben" said a red haired boy that looked about 24.

"As you know I'm Nicole" said the blonde girl that looked about 16.

"I'm Taylor" said another blonde girl but she looked about 24.

"David" said a black haired guy that looked about 24 also.

"Hi, as you know I'm Sasha, this is Bella." Right then the girls returned. "And Bella's daughters June **(Winter)**, Lisa **(Dakota)**, and Lily **(Rose)**." They all nodded but looked confuzzeled as I said Rose was Lily.

"But you said her name was Rose" Nicole said

"No, where did you hear that?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"She said it" Nicole answered as she pointed at Ella. Fuck.

"Well… we have to go the girls have school tomorrow, Bye!" After we got back home, the girls went to bed. Then I turned to talk to Ella. "Bella-"

"Call me Ella now, Max"

"NO! And I'm Sasha!" I whispered/yelled so not to wake the girls.

"OK, Ok…jazz"

"So, Bella, do you want to stay here and enroll the girls in school?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah, I think we killed the last one yesterday."

"Good, now good to bed" I commanded.

"Always Boss" Ella mumbled.

"Oh Shut It!"


	3. Read!

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT TODAY I FINALLY GOT MY LAZY BUTT UP NOW HERE IS A SORRY AND A LITTLE STORY!

Setting: Spanish Class!

R- Dakota! Fang is awesome!

D- No shit!

R- What do you think about Iggy?!

D-He is awesome! I am Firestar Reowr!!

R- *shakes head* What about…MIGGY!?!

D- R u un idiota!?! *bits desk*

R- YOU BIT A DESK?!?!?!?!?!?!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- OMF, OMFOG, OMS, OMS, OMF, OMJ, OMX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- YOUR EATING A FUCKING DESK! I wonder what Max would do right now? *Goes off to dream land*

D- *Bites wall* She would run away

R- *Skipping With Iggy* I wonder what Angel would do?

D- *munch munch munch* IDK

R- Stop EATING furniture and help me stop the bullies! Maximum Ride Style!! :3

D- *Goes over, talks to them* *They run away screaming* *munch munch munch*

R- eh what's the harm *Bites desk* O MY FUCKING GODS THAT HURT!!!

D- Tee hee it takes iron teeth young Grasshopper *munch munch munch*

R- *Mutters* Young Grasshopper, I'll show you a young Grasshopper *Bites August's **head off* heeheeheehee muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D- *munch munch munch***

**R- *Chew chew chew* Death to Augustus!!**

**D- *Bites binder* I is h****ungry **

**R- I get revenge *eats August's hand***

**D- uuuuuuuuuuuu**

**R- Stop reading you freak!!**

**D- You're a fucking sick retard with no life *munch munch munch***

**R- lololololololololololololololololololololololol!!! Hey want his toe??**

**D- eeeew I don't wanna get food poisoning!!**

**R- *scream***

**D- hehe you gonna die!!**


	4. Chapter 2!

Thanks to…..no one reviewed last chapter. So….yeah. This is awkward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girls

MAX/SASHA'S POV

"**Hey Chief!"**

"**Hey Scott, everything good?" **

"**No we got a call but no one to go down."**

"**Ok I'll do it."**

"**Be careful last time you got shot in the wing!" After Scott told me where to go, I jumped into my cruiser and I went soooo fast. Hell I was so fast I should have been arrested. I got to my destenation. It was the middle school. Shit! Winter is in there and it was on freaking fire!!**

"**Winter!" People looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am, maybe im not. "Shit" I mumbled as I ran into the flames. "Ha" I shape-shifted into a flame so no one could see me. **

"**Nicole, what happened?!" said that David guy.**

"**I don't know but I got mad and she started to glow." Shit! "Her name is June, Bella's girl." Nicole said. Double shit.**

"**Who's there?" They asked together and David disappeared. Shit, shit, shit, shit.**

"**Stop swearing!" Nicole screamed. Was a swearing out loud? I sent a message with a bird to get Ella. As I shifted back to normal form, I hid my wings and at super-speed I grabbed Winter then shifted into a tiger. But I was tackled to the ground by something. "David get off of her!!"**

"**Why should I?"**

"**BECAUSE!" Scary little girl. As I moved in a protective stance in front of Winter, Nicole started talking, "Turn back now so we can talk." But for some reason I changed back. "Chief Smith." Nicole said as I winced from the embers hitting me. Winter moaned and started glowing again. **

"**Shit." Someone muttered.**

"**Lisa! Help her!" Dakota/Lisa stepped forward and stared at Winter until she stopped glowing.**

"**Wow." David stated but I saw no emotion playing on his face. Fang was like that always my rock.**

"**Sasha? Sasha!" **

"**What?!?"**

"**You're crying." **

"**Shit, thanks Bella but you three have to leave, my back up is coming."**

"**Which one?" I smiled to answer.**

"**Shit. Girls, we HAVE to go home now! Bye David, Nicole." Bella, Rose, and Dakota ran but after they left, Winter woke up.**

"**June, sweety."**

"**Mommy?" **

"**Mommy is at home, this is Auntie." She nodded. "Now stop the fire, please." I was so tempted to change into a flame again but David and Nicole were right there. As I picked Winter up, the fire dimmed down, so I changed the weather to rain. **

"**Bye, bye, now." Winter said as I sped away with her in my arms. But, yet again, I was knocked down BY A GUY!! Now I'm mad. **

"**June, stay here. Auntie has to kill someone."**

"**I'll get the knife." She said as she took out the knife I got her for her 3rd**** brithday. (AN: yes too young for a knife but this is my story.)** David's and Nicole's eyes widened to the size of the moon is shock.

"No, no, I'll do this the fun way."

"What the fudge!" Nicole shouted as I had trees surround them and weeds attack them.

"There now, June, time to go home."

"Great way to treat old friends!" Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Rose, now!" Ella! Yes! She never left! The next second, we, along with David and Nicole were surrounded by a wall that was sealed at the top.

"Bella, now." I whispered. Right as I said that David lunged at me. But Ella already had the force field up.

"Boo, hoo little David sad." Rose mocked.

"No, but we ARE mad." Shit that sounded like the rest of their family.

"Rose, get rid of the walls."

"Why?"

"Back-up" After she lifted the walls, four more people came tumbling in. They stood up, looked a us, and ran to David. That second I heard them. My pack.

**Ya this story sucks and if I don't get 10 reviews then I'm deleting this. **


	5. Chapter 3!

**Thanks to….**

SexiLexiRoxDaSox

**This is awkward…I haven't updated in months and I only got one review. That is sad. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girls, my friend owns the pack.**

**MAX POV**

Wintersky, the leader, was the first to show, Rosefang, my best friend and second in command next, then Dakotaclaw, third in command.

"Wow," The family said.

"Hello, Rosefang, Dakotaclaw, Wintersky." The whole pack can speak English, thanks to me!

"Hey Sasha, who da teens?" Dakotaclaw asked.

"I have a feeling we were called because of them." Rosefang answered.

"Yes, sorry if I interrupted something…?"

"No, no, just Birdy giving birth."

"Oh, sorry," I looked at the family that I shall call F, no idea why but F it is. The F all had shocked faces on, heehee. "Attack!" I shouted.

"Stop, hit yourself, run," Nicole demanded. No one moved

" Nicole, what is happening?" David asked.

"Nothing," Heehee, "good job, Lisa." Ok this was too much, I turned into a panda. "!!"

"Sasha, stop it."

"Ok…………Rosefang, can you pass the bamboo?" After I was human again, I looked at the F and saw Taylor. Familiar? Oh, shut it.

"Girls, hand Auntie her weapons NOW!!!" As I got my 235 weapons back, that the girls stole as I was a panda. I saw that Sarah had my favorite knife, the one with my REAL name on it.

"Fuck."

"Sasha, stop swearing."

"Right, like the 4 and 5 year olds don't know them." Shock on the F. "Oh, and Sarah?" She nodded. "GIVE ME BACK MY KNIFE!!!!!" Shake of the head. "Fine, do this the hard way." The knife started moving in her hand.

"Ow!" Ha, I cut her.

"Shit." Knife coming at you, top speed, with sharp end pointed at you tummy. NOT FUN!! "Drop," The knife dropped. "Good knife." Shock again on the F

"Max?" Shit.


	6. Chapter 4!

**Thanks to…**

Faxnesslover9644

**O.o I have only four reviews for this whole story…that is sad. No, beyond sad. Sorry for not updating sooner. Be warned, there is swearing in this chapter. My friends and I are ganging together with all of our OC's and making an army against JP because of the ending to FANG. Also, my dear friend Wintersky101 and I have been working on a story. Multiple crossover story. If you think that you will like it, the story is called The Magical Door of Wonder. Thanks. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only the girls, one of my friends own the pack.**

**MAX'S POV**

Ok, two options, white coats or Erasers. Too young to be whitecoats however, they're also too normal to be Erasers. But I don't like the odds.

"Max?"

"Sorry, no Max here."

"Still good old paranoid Max." Okay, now im going to blow.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM SASHA!"

"Sasha, you can't hide anymore," said an unknown voice. Shit, please no, please no, please no.

Yes, it is. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Omega." I whispered.

"Hello Sasha, I was hoping I would find you here."

"You son of a bitch."

"Um…uh…what is going on?" Ella asked.

"Bella, run. This is who did it to me." Ella looked confused, then after understanding, looked terrified. She grabbed Winter and ran; she left Rose and Dakota to help me. "Omega, are ya here to kill or try to rape me?"

"Kill."

"Good to know."

"First I will kill who you love the most."

"Rosefang, run!" I screamed. Everyone knows that I love Rose and my wolves more than anything in the world. My bird, Elana, saw my nervousness and went to get Ella back. "Rose, throw!" Boulder after boulder were thrown at me, which I moved to make a giant fort around us, blocking out Omega. However, Omega must have gotten new powers. Sound waves maybe? No, ummmm, oh, ultra punch! "Wintersky, attack." By the time Ella got back, Omega was dead and being eaten by the wolves.

"Gross," Ella complained, sticking her tongue out while making a disgusted face.

"I hope that's the last of him."

"What?"

"Oh, they have clones of him, many, many clones; all wanting either to kill me or rape me but either way I kill HIM in the end. Now who are you?"

"Wow, you forgot us?"

"I have no--"

Think Max, think! 

I am Sasha, not Max.

No Max, if you do not listen, you will by sorry, now THINK!!

Urgh! But I don't want to!

NOW!!

Fine, DAD! Jezz. What happened to loving and caring fathers? No answer, of course. Okay, think! All I think about is my flock.

Bingo.

"Flock?" I whispered to low for anyone to hear.

"Max?"

"What Bella? And it's still Sasha."

"Oh, shut it Max. You called yourself Sasha because the name Max reminded you of the Flock, but now they are right here. So you are Maximum Ride now or I'll call Dad, then what will he say?"

"Oh shut it, Bella."

"Now, meet my kids. This one is Winter because she has blue wings and controls ice, the cold, and water; she's the oldest at age five. Rose is the middle child, age four and controls plants, has super strength, and controls animals. And Dakota, the youngest at age four, has golden wings; she has healing powers, block powers, and can teleport. I am Ella, but you all know me, but now I have sand-colored wings. I can make shields and become invisible. And max can shape-shift, control plants, control weather, telekinetic, can talk to animals, and can run/fly really, really fast."

"Who's the dad?" Nicole asked.

"Wait, I'm Fang." I had a heart attack, he had changed so much! "Nicole is Angel, Sam is Gazzy, Sarah is Nudge, Ben is Iggy, and Taylor is Iggy's...umm...wife." I turned to see Ella running off crying with Dakota and Winter following. Rose stayed with me.

"Bad move, Iggy, bad move."

"What did I do?"

"Make someone cry."

"So?"

"Wow Iggy, you still can't see, can you?"

"No."

"Dakota!"

"Yes Auntie?"

"Whoa, how did she get here!?"

"Teleport. Now, heal Ig."

"Okay." After Iggy's eyes finished glowing, he screamed.

"So, Ig, look at Dakota!"

"Okay, okay, which one is she?"

"The one that looks like you." He screamed yet again.

"Um…well…Taylor's real name is Tess, from Virginia, but she dyed her hair."

"Fang, Iggy is having a break through, so, SHUT IT! Now Iggy, think back."

"How far back?"

"Four to five years."

"Crap, so…?"

"Ya."

"Crap." Heehee.

"Not nice Max," Angel stated.

"Hmm?"

"Laughing at Iggy in your mind is not nice."

"Whatev."

"So I'm their father?" Iggy asked, completely confused.

"Well, Dakota and Winter's father."

"What about Rose?" Fang asked, equally as confused as Iggy now.

"Only Ella and I need to know that and hope to keep it that way."

"Auntie, are you saying that mommy is not my mommy?" Rose asked, bumping up the level of confusion in the area.

"Yes." I answered.

"MAX, YOU SAID THAT WE WOULD NEVER EVER TELL ANYONE!!"

"Calm down Ella! I will never say who her parents are!" I snapped at my sister.

"Good," I saw Ella relax. I would never even dream of telling a soul our secret, yet. Angel, if you are listening, or what ever mind-reading is, and someone finds out, you will have to sleep with one eye open and hope that scissors don't hurt. I watched as Angel gulped. Heehee.

"Who are the wolves?" Gazzy asked, added even more confusion to the air. WJEN WILL THE CONFUSION END!?!?!?!?

"My family."

"What?" the whole flock and Tess asked. THIS CONFUSION CRAP IS STARTING TO GET TO ME!! I BLAME YOU CONFUSION, I BLAME YOU!!!!!!

"Not aloud to say any more than that, right girls?"

"Right," the wolves answered together.

"So dis da guy you talked 'bout?" Dakotaclaw asked cautiously, pointing at Iggy.

"Yes, one of them."

"Father?" Wintersky questioned.

"Two."

"Ohhhhhh! You're the father of the girl named after me!" Dakotaclaw exclaimed.

"Dakotaclaw, calm down!" Wintersky barked at Dakotaclaw, taking her alpha female position.

"Ella named her kids after a bunch of wolves?"

"Ya, you got a problem with that Fang?" Wintersky growled, preparing to pounce.

"No, no, just…why?"

"Because their family, how many times do I have to say it!?" **(AN: This, in my opinion, is where the story starts to suck. But what the hell do I know! You guys are the, rare, readers! ****)**

"Till they understand." A voice whispered. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, not now!

Yes, now.

No, no. "Not the right time, please come back after the tone!" I shouted into the surrounding forest.

"Fine," was the only answer I got.

"Thanks!" I shouted to the now gone mystery guest.

"Max, who was that?" Fang asked, building onto the confusion. There was enough confusion, I could choke on it.

"It was an old friend of mine."

"Okay?" Fang asked. Clearly, the confusion was starting to get to him too.

"You said that Tess dyed her hair, right?" I asked, wanting to change to something that had been bothering me for a while now.

"Right," the first time Nudge talks and it's only one word! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Heehee, I crack my-self up.

"So, why is her hair so beautiful?" Yes, I, Maximum Ride, am questioning a girl on her hair.

"What?" GODS DAMN THIS CONFUSION! THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH OF IT TO FIGHT OFF ON MY OWN!!

"Her hair was all split-ended in Virginia and here it's beautiful."

"So…"

"So, Fang, look at her, who does she look lie?"

"You…"

Ya and?"

"Clone or twin?" Fang asked, hesitantly.

"I'm thinking clone."

Right you are, Maximum.

"And The Voice thinks so too," I added in. the corner of my eye caught a flash of silver. "Rose, my knife, please." I threw my knife where I saw the flash come from. One power I never told anyone about, not even Rose, is that I can see my possessions if I close my eyes. The second my eyes were fully closed, I followed and directed my knife. It came to a stop behind 'Tess'. There, I spotted a gun pointed at Fang's back. Ah, so that's why he did answer when I stated what I suspected. Wait, think Max, think! If she's your clone, she would share all my powers, however not my bloodline. "Rose, sweetie, hold my hand." Thank the gods she understood. "Tess, move the gun away from Fang's back, please" I strained the politeness, but it was worth it. The clear shock on her face? My sanity. The shock on not only her face but the faces of everyone around me? Priceless.

"You can't get out on this because I have the same powers as you, maximum." Max II sneered.

"Same powers, just not the same bloodline."

"What?"

"Move the gun or get hurt, Max II."

"Get hurt because you can't hurt me," Max II taunted.

"Fine, maybe I can't but I know who can! Rose, help me with here!" We started chanting in Greek. Not even Ella knew about this practice, this summoning. It's a connection I share with blood family. Twenty bright flashes later, and twenty people stand before us.

"They look like gods," Nudge gasped while holding onto Gazzy's hand like there's no tomorrow.

"They are," Rose whispered back. Tess dropped the gun and screamed bloody murder because my great-uncle was walking towards her. Three seconds later and a wordless, soundless, sightless, and painless death later, I see her. My real mother: Artemis.

**6 pages, 1629 words, and an hour of typing, that's pretty good. REVIEW FOR MORE OF MY AWESOMENESS! **


	7. Chapter 5!

**Thanks to…**

readingisdabest

**OH MY EVER LOVING GODS! SOMEONE REVIEWED! I ALMOST FEEL LIKE DANCING! Anyway, this is day two of Operation: Move My Butt. This operation is basically me updating everyday for the next two weeks starting tomorrow. Today and yesterday were the starting days were I update all my current stories (except Left For Cookies). This story will most likely be updated twice more by the end of this updating marathon. And, I fully admit this, I need ideas on where this story is heading, as I really don't want it to end up like "THE CRASH" (which for all of you who don't know of it, is discontinued). Enjoy this EXTREMELY late chapter.**

Max POV (The Chance of This Changing is Slim)

"Mom!" I screamed, giddy.

After introductions and greetings, Fang asked the hated question.

"How is she your mom when Dr. M is?"

"Um…Mom can YOU answer that one?"

"Of course. Technically, I am not Maximum's mother. I fell in love with (First name) and decided to bless her with a child after a one heated night with her boyfriend. I am sometimes called the Goddess of Birth for a reason. Still, in a way, I was the one to give life to Maximum, even though (first name) is her actual mother."

"That made practically no sense."

"I don't really care if you understand, male."

"Uhn."

"Maximum, where exactly are your siblings."

"Oh, they went to check on the rest of the pack. They were understandably worried, since Birdy was giving birth when they came to my calling."

"I speak for all of us when I say that we are completely and utterly confused."

"Fang, one of my mom's multiple symbols is the wolf, so all wolves are, in a way, her children. As such, Wintersky, Dakotaclaw, Rosefang, Birdy, and the rest of the pack are my brothers and sisters."

"Al…right…"

"Now that's enough secret sharing for today! Nighty-night, come one Rose. Mom, do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"I apologize, Maximum, I cannot. Athena and Ares are fighting again, and I promised Athena my help."

"Alrighty then. See you later."

After all my distant relatives were gone, Dakota teleported Ella, her sisters and I back home, bringing the Flock with us.

Ella and I tucked the girls in and said their good-nights.

**The Next Day**

I woke up first as always and started making breakfast. Now, I know what you're thinking, Maximum Ride is making BREAKFAST and no one is dying! But, I learned how do actually feed myself, so don't go and see if it is also possible to fly without wings so do not go crazy!

Humerous

Shut it!

No

Ever since I found out who you really are, you won't leave me alone!

Because you WILL get more powers soon and I will help you through them.

Shut it! Dad!

Never

Ughhh!

"Hey Auntie?"

"Yes, what is it Dakota?"

"The wolves are waiting at the door."

"Oh Gods, I don't have enough food for them! Rose! Time to go hunting!"

Whenever the wolves come to the house, I feed them food that we had caught. However, since Rose is home with me more than the other two, I taught her how to hunt, kill, skin, and cook practically any animal that is common in America.

It had taken me a while but I had found out that if they are related by blood, there is a fifty percent chance that a mutant can teach their powers to another mutant that has powers similar to their own. As such I had taken to trying to teach Rose shape-shifting.

As I walked out of the house, Rose tumbled into a bush in her excitement. However, when she popped back up, she was a wolf! She had finally succeeded!

"Good job, Rose! Now, all you need is a proper wolf name!" I congratulated her. Hmm. Rosefang is taken already and keeping her wolf name as Rose isn't very wolf-like. Hey Dad? Do you have any ideas?

You could call her Rosefur, Rosescar, Rosebird, or Rosefurry…

Haha. Okay! Rosebird it is then!

"Alright! Let's hunt, Rosebird!"

By the time we got back, AKA twenty minutes later, we had caught a deer (buck), a bunny, two rats, and a blue jay.

"Good huntin'" Dakotaclaw howled, catching sight of our kills.

"Eat up!" I hollered to my furry guests.

One bloody mess on my new lawn later…

"So, little Rosemaria is a shape-shifter now." Wintersky noted.

"Awesome~~~!"

**Can you guess who that was? Will Max warm up to Fang? Who is Rose's real mother and father? Why is Wintersky such a know-it-all? And who am I? Sugar!**


	8. Chapter 6!

**Thanks to:**

readingisdabest

anon

**Yay! People are starting to actually like this story enough that they are actually reviewing. *Huggles to readingisdabest and anon!* Anyway, sorry, guys but I have to be quick about greeting you today. I have a Birthday Party tomorrow and I'd prefer to have over 11 hours of sleep before hand, as all of my friends get really hyper. Enjoy this chapter and review, please!**

**I don't own MR.**

The Questions from Before will be Answered now

"No, no, no, no, never!" I yelled because Wintersky wanted a CELL PHONE!

"Why not?" she whined, annoyed at my answer.

"One, because you are a wolf! What in the name of Hades would you use a cell phone for anyway? Two, cell phones are very dangerous!"

"How? Why?" So, you're ignoring the first question, are you, Wintersky? I'll play along…for now.

"Wintersky, a cell phone can easily be tracked."

"Oh…"

"So, Auntie Wintersky, why are you such a know-it-all?" Rose asked.

" Why, little Rosemaria, it is because I was once a human, many, many years ago, that is until I was cursed by a monster into the form of a wolf."

"Awesome~!"

"Can you PLEASE stop saying that?"

"Why?" Dakotaclaw whined pitifully. "It means that he is becoming more like me!"

"Yeah~!"

"Iggy, SHUT UP, NOW!" I roared. Everyone, but Rose who had seen me when I was angrier, looked at me, wide eyed and terrified. "Iggy, you have yet to say anything about me killing your wife. I hope you were okay with that?"

"Kind of, besides, how can someone be okay with someone else killing their 'life partner'? But didn't your great uncle, or something, do that?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." Winter whispered darkly.

"Muahahahahaha~!" Dakotaclaw added in hopes of creating more drama at the same time that Iggy said, "Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUN!"

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! That was so cool! Did the two of you plan that out? Because if you did I think that it would lose some of its coolness. But if you two didn't plan that out I think that it would suddenly be more creepy than it was cool. So which was it? Did the two of you pla-" Thank you Iggy and his hands of magicalness.

Max?

Yes Angel, what is it?

Are you feeling okay?

I feel perfectly fine. In fact, I would almost say that I feel better than fine. Why do you ask?

It's just that you were starting to sound a little bit insane

That's what happens to everyone after a while, I thought back, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Max, are you okay? You look like you're mad and about to laugh at the same time! Is it even possible? I mean, I have heard of people who can cough and sneeze at the dame time. Oh my god, Iggy can you do that? If you could, would it be considered one of your powers or just a strange defect. Not that you can defected, or anything, Iggy! I mean, if anyone here is defected, it would have to be Gazzy. I mean, seriously, were all thoughs farts, really nessessary? But, I wonder what would happen if you lit one of Gazzy's farts on fire. Oh my god. Did I just say that out loud? Can everyone ignore my previous statement? Because it was sooo gross and disgust-" I thank you once again Magical Hands of Iggy.

"I'm okay Nudge, just…happy." Rose nods in understanding, while everyone else, but Ella, Winter, Dakota and the pack, looks at me in a confused manner.

Max?

What is it Angel?

Fang is thinking about you!

Really? And, what, exactly, is he thinking?

He's wondering what happened to you. I think everyone is wondering that actually…

I had to watch people that I thought were you guys die.

Oh

…yeah.

"Hey Max? Who is Jake?" Rose really needs to stop thinking about him. Honestly!

"Yeah, who's Jake?"

"Jake?"

ARGGG! Why did you have to bring it up, Angel?

Revenge

Leave, out, get, shoo, bye-bye.

Okay, okay. Jeez.

"Jake is a…close family friend…" I could see hurt, jealousy, and anger floating around in Fang's murky depths that he calls eyes. Huh…So, no longer Mr. No-Emotion, is he?

"Max. You're nervous. Why?"

How did Fang know that?

Since you two had last seen each other, Fang has gained the power to feel emotions.

Well, whoop-dee-freaking- do!

"Dakota, honey." Thank you Dakota and your power over shields! Ha! Try feeling my emotions now! Na-na-da-boo-boo!

Real mature, Maximum

I mentally stuck out my tongue and flipped The Voice the bird.

"Anyway…"

Wait for it…

\/

"Murderer." Dakotaclaw muttered.

"Shut it! To get to the point, Jake is Rose's intended…"

"What?" The flock shouted. The wolves just howled in slight confusion, having a vague idea of what was going on.

"Ummmm"

"She's four, you-you-you!" Nudge screamed.

"It was totally not my fault! It is not allowed for someone to break up imprints other than the imprints themselves! Which, to be perfectly honest with you guys, is nearly impossible."

"Huh?"

"Rosefang, do me a favor, and go get Jacob, so that HE can explain this." When she got back, I had Jake explain that he is a shape-shifter that can only turn into a wolf and that he imprinted on Rosemaria, which is technically love at first sight. **(AN: Ok, so I add a little Twilight! Which I sooo do not own by the way. And no, Edward will not be shown, only a few of the wolves and even that will only be for a little while, every once and a while.)**

"So…how old are you anyway, Jacob?" Fang and Iggy asked at the same time.

"About 16."

"Aw. Be truthful now, Jacob. Jake here has been 16 years old for the last 34 years!"

The two men fell to the ground in a dead faint, I mean in pure and utter manly shock.

"Think we should tell them about Seth?"

"Who's Seth?" Asked the mound on the ground, who seem to have suddenly awakened from their brief fainting spell.

"Oh, no one of any real importance." I received glares from the mound on the ground for my nonchalant response. "Okay, okay. Winter's intended is Seth and Brady is Dakota's inteded. Both of whom are wolf-shifters like Jake."

"They're four!" The mound wailed.

"Your point?" I questioned the mound of fathers lying on the ground.

The mound of whats?

What did I say!

Not to read minds…but never mind **that**! THE MOUND OF WHATS?

Nothing.

Tell me!

"It's really nothing, Angel, so drop it!"

It wasn't until I noticed that everyone was giving me weird looks that I realized that I had said that part out loud.

Oops.


End file.
